Vernon Dursley, MP?
by GryffindorTom
Summary: It's the 2015 General Elections in the Muggle World and Vernon Dursley decides that it is high time that he did something better than the current MP. Little does he expect a family member to run against him.


**Vernon Dursley, MP?** – Rating **T**

Summary – **It's the 2015 General Elections in the Muggle World and** ** _Vernon Dursley_** **decides that it is high time that he did something better than the current MP. Little does he expect a family member to run against him.**

Pairings – **Vernon/Petunia, Dudley/Cho, Harry/Ginny**

Challenges – **I Dare You Challenge** : **Vernon/Petunia Pairing**

 _ **A/N** – _**Contains a cameo by BBC News presenter David Dimbleby and also a cameo from my future** ** _Undercover Auror_** **story and** ** _The Bill_** **character** ** _,_** **DC Will Fletcher.**

-Vernon Dursley, MP?-

 **Little Winging Town Hall, Little Winging, Surrey, England**

 **1st March 2015**

' _Vernon Dursley, MP. That has a nice ring to it! I wont have to suffer these incompetents they call colleagues when I get to rub shoulders with the greatest of Whitehall._ ' Vernon Dursley, the Vice President of Drills at Grunnings thought, smiling as he walked into the Town Hall with his wife, Petunia. ' _I will be able to outlaw those freaks like that daughter in law and nephew of mine. And then there is the bloody immigrant population too. Ship them back to where they belong, sponging off the palms of hard working, tea drinking, British people like myself! They won't know what has hit them!'_

Hand in hand with his wife, Petunia, he had in his hand the nomination papers that he had bribed his colleagues that lived in the Little and Greater Winging areas to sign to say that he would be a Prospective Parliamentary Candidate.

' _I can do better than that incompetent leftie lunatic that is a Labour idiot that dares to call himself a Member of Parliament has done. Hell, the freak that my son calls his wife could do better than him.'_ Vernon thought, mentally laughing. ' _One thing I can say about her is that thank God her spawn are not Freaks like her._ '

Heading into the Electoral Office, he hid a grin on his face, as he knew it was his chance to make a change to the area. Seeing the Electoral Official, he handed the form and a cheque for £500, his deposit for the elections. Eventually the paperwork was sorted and Vernon walked out, his UK Independence Party badge on his blazer bouncing away.

 **Lecture Theatre, Greater Winging Secondary School, Greater** **Winging, Surrey, England**

 **31st March 2015**

Arabella Figg, a former Geography teacher at Greater Winging Secondary School, member of the Order of the Phoenix and most importantly, the moderator for tonight's debate was in shock. Having settled in for the evening, she was looking after a half Kneezle called Crookshanks for Hermione Weasley when she received a telephone call from her former Head of Department at Greater Winging Secondary asking her if she would be willing to moderate a debate that evening for the Prospective Parliamentary Candidates for the Winging parliamentary constituency.

She looked at the candidates and found the person she least wanted to win the election, especially after the treatment that he had undertook of the Hero of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter, the UK Independence Party candidate, Vernon Dursley, who was watching his wife, Petunia, sitting next to the significant others of the other candidates.

She looked over and saw the Conservative Party candidate, someone that she thought would do a better job as he had grown up from the days where she had saw him 'Harry Hunting', Dudley Dursley. ' _Yes, he will be a better MP than what his father would be. He has the spirit for the job._ '

Standing up, she was ready to start the debate with only on thought on her mind. ' _Merlin help us if Vernon Dursley ever gets elected!'_

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to this, the 2015 Winging Debate for the Prospective Parliamentary Candidates who want your vote to be elected." Mrs Figg said, scanning the crowd. She had to stop for a minute when she saw a raven-haired man, the person that she had looked after whenever the Dursleys had gone on holidays, walk into the hall. Accompanying him was a redhead, Ginny Potter, holding his hand. ' _Things will get interesting I think…_ '

-Vernon Dursley, MP?-

Vernon Dursley was getting annoyed with the sight of his offspring being in the seat of the Conservative Candidate. ' _How dare Dudley do this! Has he no sense with the way this country is going these days? I bring him up in order to show him that I can do things for the Dursley family and he repays me like this!_ '

It took the entire self-control that he possessed to stop him from heading to the podium his son occupied and hitting Dudley. Suddenly he saw a member of the audience stand up to ask a question. Turning to see the member, he recognised instantly who it was. ' _The Freak is here! I wish I had drowned him when he was left on my doorstep them years ago!'_

"I would like to ask the candidate for the UK Independence Party what his stance on child abuse is, in both mental and physical forms." Harry Potter, the Head Auror in the Ministry of Magic asked.

Vernon spluttered, getting annoyed at the impertinence of the question. ' _That freak dares to ask me that, especially after what his lot has treated me like over the years. He has even turned my son into freak lover and then he has the gall to turn up here!'_

"I…I think that…whoever abuses a child should be arrested when the police find out." Vernon said through gritted teeth. ' _Except when a freak like you is the case'_ he mentally added.

As soon as he had finished, a police officer in uniform came up to him and slapped some handcuffs on him. ' _This is the end of my campaign!_ '

 **Greater Winging Police Station, Greater** **Winging, Surrey, England**

 **1st April 2015**

Assigned to Greater Winging Police Station by the Head Auror, Auror Will Fletcher was in a brilliant mood. His work within the Auror Department had him working undercover in the Metropolitan Police as a Detective Constable.

He remembered the Head Auror when he spent a year acting as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Fletcher being a half-blood First Year Slytherin that year. He remembered that he was singled out by the Professor and given special tutoring. The excuse given was that Will reminded Professor Potter of himself, albeit headed to Slytherin instead of becoming a Gryffindor student.

When Fletcher arrived at the Auror Academy in Bath, his tutor and Senior Auror for the training was his old DADA Professor. Will remembered the first mission he went on as a Trainee Auror, a mission that resulted in Lucius Malfoy being arrested and convicted by the DMLE for smuggling Cocaine and selling it onto Muggles.

He was walking into the station in order to start his day when he saw Vernon Dursley coming out of it. Frowning, he just knew that the larger man was bailed to appear, meaning that he was still loose. Turning around, he saw Mrs Dursley kissing her husband. He knew he had to Obliviate that memory later!

 **Little Winging Town Hall, Little Winging, Surrey, England**

 **7th May 2015**

The following month had been a tough one for Petunia and Vernon. Firstly Vernon got made redundant as Grunnings sold the Drills division to a company called TriHal Manufacturing. The meeting that he had about the redundancy meant that he missed the anniversary meal with Petunia. After that a massive leak was discovered in the boiler cabinet in the room, meaning that they had to pay out a fortune to have it fixed.

A local poll in the _Winging Times_ revealed that Vernon Dursley was bottom of the poll, with projected percentages showing 0.01% of the vote. Vernon was annoyed as it was revealed that Dudley was most likely to win, with polls showing him having a projected 56.8% of the vote.

They knew that the vote was about to close, especially as it was quarter to 10 in the evening, meaning that the results would be coming soon.

Petunia could see the crew of the BBC News Channel setting up their equipment in order to broadcast the results live on British television. She knew that her husband would fail to win today, she just knew it!

 **BBC Election 2015 studios, Media City UK, Manchester, England**

 **8th May 2015**

"And we go live to Little Winging Town Hall as I think that they are about to declare the results for their constituency." The presenter of the program, David Dimbleby, said.

"The Conservative candidate, Dudley Dursley, is most likely to win their votes according to a poll by the _Winging Times_ " Lord Digby Jones said, "According to the poll, he is likely to have a majority of 56.8% of the vote whereas his father, the UK Independence Party candidate Vernon Dursley, is projected a 0.01% vote."

The video feed changed from the Election 2015 studios to Little Winging Town Hall, where Vernon was trying not to stand next to his son whilst listening to the results, announced by the Acting Returning Officer, Rose Zeller.

"Therefore I hereby give public notice that Dudley Vernon Dursley is duly elected as the Member of Parliament for the Winging Constituency."

For Dudley and his family, all was well…

-Vernon Dursley, MP?-

 **A/N** – This story uses themes and characters from the **Harry Potter** series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected. _David Dimbleby_ is a news presenter that is famous for his election coverage on **BBC TV**. _DC_ _Will Fletcher_ is a character which is from the ITV series **The Bill** , copyright **Thames Television**. Their rights as copyright holders are respected

Just like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.


End file.
